bleach_x_blazbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Xi-14
Xi-14 is a human who wields the Nox Nyctores Lux Sanctus: Murakumo. Information Kaileena Shahdee, also known as Xi-14, was born on August 27 in 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi to parents Edweena and Henry Shahdee. Her older brother is David. By accident, she obtained the Nox Nyctores, Lux Sanctus: Murakumo. Also, by creation of her Nox Nyctores, by accident has been created a Jinsei no Shinpi, with a part of her soul and powers. The sword has been given to her beloved, Alex Scauron. During school years, she was lazy student, one of the worst in class, but still more determinated, ambitious and intelligent than students with high marks. Personality Xi is a person, who likes to joke. She is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. This is caused mainly by people, who destroyed Xi's life, which has created a mass of hatred in her. People see her as crazy, soulless, brutal woman, which never cry. In reality, she is good-natured and very emotional, by what she can cry for any reason. When she talking with beloved, Alex Scauron, her voice becomes cute and warm - normally her voice is cold and indifferent or nervous. For him, she can do everything. Appearance Powers and Abilities As with her foster sister units, Xi is a very deadly opponent on the battlefield. Like Lambda, Mu and Nu, she has the ability to hover and fly through the air and can use the disembodied swords behind her to attack and defend herself. She is also able to conjure up an energy barrier by forming the blades into a rhombus-like formation. Xi possesses spatial related powers, preemptively striking opponents by opening wormholes and stabbing her weapons through to the other side and attack them at a distance. She possess also Azure Grimoire, which she uses only in Unlimited Form. In human form she has an average power and can fight hand-to-hand. Gallery Quotes Trivia *Her Murakumo name comes from the 14th letter in the Greek Alphabet. In the Major Arcana, the 14th number means Temperance. The Key Words for Temperance in the Tarot Card are: merging, balance, healing, blending, connection, chemistry, fluidity, moderation. *Her first name means belongs to the lord. *Her first name comes from Kaileena from Prince of Persia: Warrior Within and Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones. *Her last name comes from the first name of Shahdee from Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. *Her second name Katherine means pure. *Her second name and Pi's first name (Catherine) are references to the video game Catherine. *The creator of this character reads Harry Potter books and according to Pottermore's Sorting Hat Quiz she's from Slytherin house. **According to Pottermore's Ollivander's Quiz, the proportions of her wand is: ***Length: 12 ½ in ***Wood: Black Walnut ***Core: Dragon Heartstring (like Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Garrick Ollivander, Peter Pettigrew and Viktor Krum's wand) ***Flexibility: Supple (like Harry Potter's wand) *She has the same command input for Astral Heat - 222D - like other Murakumos. *Her number in class log was 12 - 12th Prime Field Device is Mu. Category:Characters